Respiro
Respiro is a fictional character and the main antagonist of Oldum77's .EXE Saga. He is a ghost of immeasurable power, using his reality-distorting powers to create his perfect utopia, where all are enslaved and favour him. History Not much is known before Respiro's tyrannical rampage through the .EXE Saga, but some history is nonetheless given. Respiro was a scourge, and as such an ancient sultan from a time long ago banished him to the underworld. Respiro was eventually resurrected by the Peddler using a blood sacrifice, and the Peddler offered him a host, which was Aladdin. Respiro then proceeded to infect said host, and try to overtake him. Appearances in the Games AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE In AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE, Respiro was just awakened not too long ago. In order to increase his power, he needed a host to overtake. Aladdin was the perfect candidate. Once Respiro overtook Aladdin, the events of the game unfolded, with Respiro taking the form of Aladdin himself to try and coax him into letting him take over his body. Aladdin ends up defeating Respiro and the Peddler and Respiro travel to another dimension using their combined powers. TOYSTORY.EXE Respiro took over Woody in TOYSTORY.EXE easily, seeing as Woody had an intense feeling of vengeance against Buzz. He was able to infect the cognition of all the toys, making their reality one where the toys were mortal. TOYSTORY2.EXE Respiro simply tries to kill more toys to increase his power in this game. That is his top priority. TOYSTORY3.EXE Respiro revealed himself in this game to all the toys, making his true identity known. Before this, the toys assumed it was all Woody's doing. Respiro reveals information on how his powers work and the extent of them. At the end of the game, Respiro is defeated and is transported to a white limbo, vowing to have his revenge. SONIC.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake Having escaped from his prison at the end of TOYSTORY3.EXE, Respiro uses his heightened power to teleport himself to the Sonic dimension without the assistance of the Peddler. There, he infects Sonic with ease, as he no longer requires a host with a feeling of vengeance. He simply chooses what host has the most strength. As Sonic.EXE, Respiro kills Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Robotnik in succession, manipulating what is perceived. This greatly increased his power. Sally.EXE: The Creepypasta Remake Respiro kills off more of the Sonic characters to increase his power to achieve his full potential. Powers Respiro has many powers throughout Oldum77's .EXE Saga. He is shown to mimic his host's image once he knows what they look like. Although, when he copies their image, he is weaker than if he takes over the host's body altogether. Respiro's power gets stronger with every murder he commits, whether it be in his alternate dimension or the real world. In AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE, Respiro was just reawakened by the Peddler, so his powers were very weak. He could only distort Aladdin's conscious mind. As he murdered more in the distorted world, his power increased. In the Toy Story dimension, he was able to infect the cognition of all the toys, who perceived the reality and believed they were dying, but in reality, they weren't dead. They were shown revived at the end of TOYSTORY3.EXE. In the Sonic dimension, Respiro was able to manifest what was perceived, meaning he was actually killing the characters for good. Respiro has the power to transcend dimensions. After AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE, he had to have assistance from the Peddler to travel between dimensions. But, when he travelled to the Sonic dimension, he required no assistance, leaving the Peddler behind in the process. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons